Capsaicin which is a natural pungent component contained in planta (hereinafter capsicums) belonging to Capsicum is known to have a blood circulation enhancing action resulting from a peripheral vasodilatory action. However, capsaicin is problematic in that it causes strong irritation. On the other hand, capsinoids such as capsiate, dihydrocapsiate and the like have been reported as analogues of capsaicinoids such as capsaicin and the like. Since these capsinoids cause less pungent irritation as compared to capsaicinoids, they are expected to be usable for diet foods and the like (patent reference 1, non-patent reference 1).
In addition, vanillyl nonanoate, which is a capsinoid, is known to show a blood circulation enhancing action during external application (patent reference 2). However, capsinoids, wherein vanillyl alcohol is esterified to fatty acid, are not entirely sufficient in the stability (J. Agric. Food. Chem. 2001, 49, 4026-4030), and a component having high stability has been desired from the aspects of formulation of preparations and the like.
As ester compound obtained by condensing alcohol or carboxylic acid having a vanillyl structure (3-methoxy-4-hydroxyphenyl group) with aliphatic carboxylic acid or long chain alcohol, some compounds are known besides the above-mentioned capsinoids. However, its physiological activities such as blood circulation enhancing action and the like have not been reported.
For example, there is a report on the synthesis the following compound (1) (non-patent reference 2). However, there is no report relating to the physiological activity of this compound.

While there is a report on the following compound (2) (non-patent reference 3), and the antioxidant activity of this compound was examined. However, there is no report relating to its physiological activity such as blood circulation enhancing action and the like.

Moreover, there is a report on the following compound (3) (non-patent reference 4), and evaluation as an antipyretic analgesic agent has been performed. However, there is no report relating to its physiological activity such as blood circulation enhancing action and the like.
    non-patent reference 1: JP-B-3345744    non-patent reference 2: WO2005/099682    non-patent reference 1: J. Agric. Food Chem., Vol. 46, No. 5 (1998), p. 1695-1697    non-patent reference 2: Organic Letters, Vol. 4, No. 22 (2002), p. 3839-3841    non-patent reference 3: J. Agric. Food Chem., Vol. 52, No. 21 (2004), p. 6425-6432    non-patent reference 4: J. Med. Chem., Vol. 36 (1993), p. 2373-2380